First Time for Everything
by Air-and-water123
Summary: Katara Aqua, a girl haunted by her mother's death when she was young, becomes secluded, only talking to the closest of her friends. This seclusion prevents her from living her life as she swears to play it safe from then on, but what will happen when her best friend Suki convinces her to go to a party at their college dorm? Kataang smut. Warning: Longest chapter I've ever done.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Kataang smut, but before you guys read, I've seen that a few of you want me to write a smut that actually develops into a story of what happens after, so here's the plan. Including this story, I have three total smuts written. If you have a preferred one for me to continue, then say which one you want in the reviews and by next week, whichever one has the most votes will be the one that gets continued. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Katara walked towards her dorm with a sigh. It had been another long day with her stupid classes. If it wasn't bad enough that her Professors were mostly jerks, then the fact that they had given her more homework than she knew what to do with was even worse. All except one, who didn't because he kept trying to hit on her. Even if it annoyed her, at least she wouldn't have to worry about passing the class. As long as she was polite and didn't reject him but didn't say 'yes' either, then he didn't seem to be changing his mind on not giving her homework. She shuddered a little as she thought about it. Not that the Professor wasn't nice or anything, but he was at least ten years older than her, not to mention that she saw him trying to sneak peeks down her shirt as he would walk by. As long as he didn't try anything and didn't make her do homework, then she wouldn't say anything.

"Hey, Kat."

Looking to her right, she smiled as she saw her best friend Suki come up to her with books in her arms. "Hey Suki," Katara gave her a half-hug, knowing anything more would likely knock the books out of her hands. Not that she could do it anyway, as she had her own books to carry too. "How were your classes?"

Suki snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh you know, besides avoiding the creepy Professor who keeps trying to hit on us, not bad." Her eyes burned with anger for a moment as she glared at the pile of homework in her hands. "Except for all this homework I got. Why can't our Professors just let us have fun on our break? It's not exactly every day that we get a week off to do whatever we want."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Katara agreed with a laugh as she looked disgustedly at her own homework. "Why did we have to get all of the bad Professors?" she asked with a sigh.

"I wish I knew," Suki sighed as well as they finally reached their shared dorm. Katara put all her books in one arm and fished through her pocket, struggling badly due to the fact that she had chosen today to wear her skinny jeans. After a few more moments of embarrassed fishing and Suki doing her best not to laugh, Katara pulled out the key to their dorm and unlocked it, stepping inside to not let Suki see her embarrassed blush.

A loud snore could be heard from the center of the room as they walked in, making them both roll their eyes in sync as they set their stuff down on their beds and turned to their sleeping friend.

"She skipped class _again_?" Katara asked with a clearly disappointed tone at her slumbering friend.

Suki laughed a little and shook her head at her. "Okay _mom_, it's college. You've never skipped class before?" she asked with a pointed look.

"Never," Katara agreed as she looked closer at Toph and was disgusted to see drool falling from her mouth. "I've had perfect attendance since third grade."

"Katara," Suki sighed in exasperation. "Just… don't be a mother. Just for once. Actually act like you're a girl in college. You know, get a little wild."

Katara just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Suki, you know I love you, but I haven't done anything like that since…" she trailed off sadly, thinking about her mother. Though she rarely spoke about it, Suki knew all about what had happened to her mother. And although she knew that it had affected Katara greatly, she also knew that she wasn't going to let her best friend be prevented from living her life because of it.

"I know Kat," she finally said. "And I'm sorry you had to go through that, but your mom wouldn't want you to not live your life because you miss her. She would want you to go out there and have some fun, actually live a little rather than just do your homework and go home and sleep. When was the last time you got laid?" Suki asked seriously.

Katara blushed and glared at Suki. "What does it matter when-"

"You're not answering my question," Suki responded simply in a sing-song tone.

Knowing how stubborn her friend could be at times, Katara finally gave in with a sigh. "I… I've never… had sex," her voice dropped to a whisper.

Suki's eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean you've never had sex?"

Katara rolled her eyes and started sorting through her homework, trying to organize the sorry mess that she would have to have completed by the end of the week. "I mean, I've never had sex before." Her eyes dropped to her feet. "I haven't even had my first kiss yet," she admitted reluctantly.

"What?" Suki asked in even more surprise as she stared at her in disbelief. "How have you not even had your first kiss yet? I thought you dated someone back in high school…" She struggled to try to remember what his name was. "Jack?"

The blue eyed beauty just laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah… I may have just made that up to get you off my back," she admitted while putting her now-organized homework on her nightstand. Suki gave her a look. "What? You asked me if I was dating anyone, and if I had said no, I know you would have tried to force me to go on a date with one of your friends."

Suki rolled her eyes and sat on her bed in the middle of the room, facing her friend. "Katara, I just wanted you to be happy. I know that you miss your mother a lot, so I thought maybe if you had a boyfriend, maybe it would help a little."

"It wouldn't have, Suki," Katara argued as she looked at a picture of her and her mother when she was younger and smiled sadly. "I don't want to burden anybody by me being sad all the time."

"Well if you actually gave a guy a chance, maybe he could make you happy instead of sad," Suki argued right back. "What about that Jet guy? He seemed pretty interested in you."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He might be cute, but he's a jerk who flirts with every girl on campus. I'm surprised he hasn't flirted with you yet."

"Probably because he knows I'm already taken," Suki agreed as she thought about it. "Or at least really close to being taken, anyway."

"Oh yeah, how's it going with Zuko?" she asked curiously, hoping to divert the conversation away from her.

Suki smiled widely and thought about him. "Oh, it's going great. We talk all the time, and hang out whenever we can. With any luck, he'll ask me out on a date soon."

"That's great!" Katara said fake-cheerily, happy that her plan seemed to be working. "I'm sure he will. Everybody talks about you guys."

Katara didn't think it was possible, but Suki smiled wider but then remembered what they had been talking about before. "Hey," she glared at her with a warning tone in her voice. "I know what you're trying to do. We're talking about you right now."

"Come on, Suki," Katara sighed in annoyance. "I don't want to date or anything. Just let me do what I want to."

"Katara, you can't just keep living like this," Suki argued, but was interrupted by a loud snore from Toph. They both looked over in surprise at their friend before looking back at each other. "You're missing out on the best time of your life. College is supposed to be fun and where you get into crazy trouble. Come on, just live a little, Kat."

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes while sifting through her homework, ready to get to work. "I don't know, Suki…"

"I'll tell you what," Suki offered. "There's a party tonight happening at Zuko's dorm. If you come with me, just for one night," she said quickly when she saw that Katara was about to object. "Then I'll leave you alone about it." Katara's mouth closed as she thought about it. "Please, Kat?"

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Katara let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "I'll go."

"Yes!" Suki cheered loudly, pumping a fist in the air. They had both forgotten about their slumbering friend who had been woken up by Suki's cheer.

"Can't you people let a girl sleep for once?" Toph groaned as she rolled over on her other side away from them.

Suki rolled her eyes and shook her a little. "Come on, Toph. You've had enough of a nap already. You need to get up."

"No I don't," Toph grumbled into her pillow. "I have no intentions of getting out of this bed, and there's nothing you can do to get me out."

"Oh really?" Suki laughed a little and turned away from her with a fake-sigh. "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to miss out on going to the party that Sokka's going to."

After a few moments of silence, Toph's head rose and looked at her. "What party?"

Suki secretly smirked and pretended not to care. "Oh, what do you care? Nothing is going to get you out of bed right? What do you care if Sokka just happens to be going to the party that we're going to?"

Toph battled herself in her mind until the part of her that liked Sokka won out. "Fine," she sighed and sat up, yawning and stretching her arms. "What time's the party?"

"Ten o'clock, so we only have five hours to get ready," Suki responded as she went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Toph just fake gasped and put a hand over her heart. "Only five hours? Whatever will we do?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Katara laughed at her friend and resumed her focus on her homework. Even though she would never admit it, she was sort of looking forward to going to the party. It would be nice to blow off schoolwork for a little while, if nothing else. And maybe… maybe she would meet someone. Not that that was the first priority on her mind, but she had to admit she wouldn't _hate _it if she met someone. With these thoughts in mind, she went back to her homework with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Sokka! Stop eating the food!" Zuko grumbled as he walked by and started putting out the refreshments for the night. Sokka stopped eating chips from a bag and smiled sheepishly before he put the bag down.

"Sorry man," he laughed nervously. "I slept through lunch, so I didn't get to eat."

Zuko rolled his eyes and continued with his work. "Well you're going to have to wait until the party starts, because this food is for everybody, not just you."

"I know," Sokka responded simply as he eyed a tray full of shish kabobs. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." A thought occurred to him as he looked around the dorm. "Where's Aang?"

Zuko snickered a little as he brought out two cases of beer and put them in a cooler. "Oh, he got in trouble for pranking the Dean. He should be back soon after he gets yelled at." As if on cue, the door opened to reveal the subject of their conversation laughing.

"Okay, but you have to admit, it was _really _funny," Aang laughed as he stood at the door.

Pakku laughed as well and nodded. "Alright… As much as I don't want to admit it, it _was_ rather funny," he admitted before he became serious again. "But rules are still rules, Mr. White. Next time I find out that you did something, even if it's rather entertaining, I will have to suspend you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Aang nodded respectfully, making Pakku smile. Even if Aang was a bit of a troublemaker, he was still a good kid. All he really wanted was to have some fun, and Pakku understood that well. After all, he was a bit of a troublemaker himself when he was his age.

"Very well. I will see you in class once Spring Break is over." He started walking away when he stopped in the hallway to look over his shoulder. "And I better not hear anything from the Dean about a miniature flaming tornado messing up his office again."

Aang tried and failed to hide the grin that crossed over on his face. "Don't worry sir, I won't do that again," he promised, making Pakku smile again before he walked away. Aang turned around and walked into the room to see his friends laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

After a few moments of settling their laughs, Sokka finally spoke, "You made a miniature in the flaming tornado in the Dean's office?" through his tears.

"You bet," Aang laughed with them as their laughter finally settled down. "You should have seen his face when he walked into his office."

"I wish I could have seen it," Zuko laughed and got back to work. "Zhao's a horrible Dean."

Sokka snorted and started helping him. "Yeah, he really is. He took away my phone in the middle of class. I wasn't even using it!"

Zuko looked at him in disbelief. "Sokka, you were texting me."

"Oh yeah," Sokka laughed sheepishly while taking a few bottles off the ground and putting them on the table. "I forgot about that."

Aang laughed good-naturedly and patted him on the back. "Yes you did. Because you were _also _texting me."

Sokka flushed in embarrassment. "Right," he laughed awkwardly as he finished putting up the drinks. "Well, now the party's ready to go!" he cheered, hoping to direct the conversation elsewhere. Luckily for him, his friends decided to have mercy on him.

"So, I heard Suki's going to be there," Aang nudged Zuko with a knowing look, making him blush a little.

"Shut up, Aang," Zuko grumbled and walked away. Aang just laughed and looked back to Sokka who was once again staring at the food.

"Sokka?"

Sokka whipped around and tried not to look guilty. "Yeah, buddy?" Aang walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now," he began with the most serious look he could muster. "I may have only known you for about a year or so, but I already know that you have a problem. If you're hungry, just go get some food."

"I can't," Sokka sighed dejectedly and sat down on their dorm couch. Aang couldn't help but be amazed as he looked at their shared dorm. They were fortunate to have gotten the biggest one in the campus, thanks to his friendship with Zuko. Though he certainly wasn't the richest person alive, Zuko came from a wealthy family who wanted him to have a great college experience, which included letting his closest friends share the dorm with him. He had met Sokka last year when Sokka had decided that one year off from schooling was enough, and that he would go to college like his father had practically begged him to. He apparently had a sister who also attended the campus, but he had never seen or heard of her, so he always wondered who she was. "I ran out of money last week."

Aang sighed and dug around in his pocket until he pulled out his wallet. Without another word, he took out a ten and handed it to him. "Go get some food. I don't want to hear you grumbling all night because you have to wait until the party starts."

Sokka gasped and crushed him in a hug. "Thanks man!"

"No problem," Aang grunted as he attempted to get out of his grip but found that he couldn't. "Now go get some food before I run out of breath," he choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Sokka smiled sheepishly. "I'll be back in a little bit!" Without another word, he walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Aang in silence.

"Well… at least now he can't say I never did anything for him," he thought aloud with a chuckle. Shaking his head at his friend, he looked around and noticed one of the decorations on the ceiling was crooked. Making sure no one would be able to notice, he walked over to the wall and air bent himself up, correcting it before he let himself down. He wasn't proud of lying to his friends, but he needed to. At least for now. Zuko and Sokka thought he was a firebender, but in reality he was the Avatar. Master of all elements and all that. It wasn't what he had wanted for his life, but if there was one thing his master Gyatso had taught him, it was to take the cards you're dealt and make the most of them. Fortunately for him, the Order of the White Lotus had come up with a clever plan. He would be sent to each of the bending schools in the city for each year of high school. By the time he had graduated at Fire Nation High, he was a fully trained Avatar. Though he had to take Summer School at the Earth School due to him not having an easy time figuring it out. But he too eventually mastered it and moved on to the Fire School where he met Zuko. Zuko and him quickly became best friends, though he wondered how he had never met Sokka before. Though he supposed it was likely due to the fact that he was put in the top classes, which Sokka certainly would never have been in. Shaking his head from these thoughts, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. It wouldn't be very long and he wanted some time to himself before all the people from the party came. As much as he loved to have fun and hang out with his friends, it was also nice to just have some time to think about things by himself. Especially after everything that he would be expected to do once he was out of college. As he walked around the campus, he was greeted by a few of his classmates.

"Aang!" one guy gave him a fist bump as he walked.

Another gave him a bro hug. "You're coming to the party, right?"

Aang grinned and nodded. "You know it. Tonight we're gonna have some fun."

"Alright!" another cheered and gave him a bro hug as well.

"I'll catch you guys at the party," Aang told them with a smile before he continued walking. As he walked, he kept getting stopped by his classmates to talk for a second, making him both happy and annoyed. As much as he loved hanging out with his friends, he had come out here for some alone time, but he wouldn't blame them for that. In the two years that he had been at the college, he had become the most popular guy there. Likely because he made any party come alive and was always the one who got everybody laughing and smiling. As he spotted a nice little closed off area which would be perfect for him to think, a group of giggly girls and their not-so giggly leader walked up to him.

"Hi Aang," Azula smiled seductively at him. "Long time no see."

Aang inwardly rolled his eyes but put on a smile. "I just saw you last period," Aang laughed a little despite feeling disgusted.

"I know," she replied simply with a flirty wink. "That's too long for me."

Ty Lee walked up and ran a hand down his arm, making him shiver a little. "Yeah… we missed you Aang," she said cheerily while looking into his eyes. "You should come by more often," she winked.

Azula glared at her, but Aang smiled politely and took her hand off of him. "Maybe I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. I'm doing a favor for Zuko."

"Bye Aang," all the girls giggled except Azula giggled in perfect harmony and watched him walk quickly away. Once he was sure he was out of their sight, he let out a sigh of relief. Though he found the girls attractive, he knew about their group. They were the most snooty and uptight girls on campus, except Ty Lee, but she was a little too invasive for Aang's taste, so he made sure to steer clear of them. Finally making it to the closed off area, he sat on a bench and tried to think. Normally he would meditate, but if anyone caught him, it would be a dead giveaway. As much as he wanted to, now was not the time.

"Um, excuse me?" He turned around to see a beautiful girl behind him with an annoyed look on her face. He was silent for a moment, completely captivated by her beauty before he snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah?" he squeaked a little, unintentionally making her smile a little before she looked annoyed again.

"You're sitting in my seat," she told him while pointing to a bag that was on the ground next to his feet. _How did I not notice that?_ he wondered. Shaking his head at himself, he looked back up to her and smiled apologetically.

"Oh. Sorry." He stood up and watched as she retook her seat. "So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

She was silent for a moment, not really wanting to start a conversation, but he _was_ rather cute… Deciding on it, she shook her head. "No, I'm not new. I just don't really hang out around the campus."

He raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the small bench that was behind him. "You don't?" She shook her head and started pulling out her homework. "Well, why not?"

"I'm just not much of a party type I guess," she shrugged as she thought about it. "I haven't been since I was little."

He could tell there was something more than she was letting on, but he wisely decided not to ask more about why she wasn't. "Okay… Well is there any way I might get you to change your mind? I bet I could get you to have fun."

She laughed a little and shook her head before an idea came to mind. Even if she had already agreed to go to the party, this guy obviously didn't know that, and she planned on using that to her advantage. "And what would you do to get me to have fun?" she asked curiously.

"Well… If you go to the party," he started with a smile. "I'll show you how fun it can be. We play games, listen to good music, drink and go a little crazy."

"What else can you offer?" she pretended to sound uninterested as she did her homework.

Aang grinned. "How about you allow me to take you out on the dance floor? We get the right music and enough space, I'll get you to see just how fun a party can be."

Katara was quiet for a moment. She hadn't danced in a while, not since… She shook her head at herself. Suki was right. Her mother wouldn't want her to be prevented from living her life on her over something like this. And she knew just how she wanted to play this game. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, even if she wouldn't mind kissing him right then. "Maybe," she smiled as she put her stuff back into her backpack and stood up. "We'll see at the party. Bye," she waved and walked towards the exit, though not without artfully placing a hand on his arm and letting it slide down, sending shivers down his spine. She smirked as she noticed this and continued walking, making Aang's eyes follow her as she disappeared out of sight.

"Wait, I didn't even get her name!" he realized aloud as he stood up and tried to find her, but found no trace of her as he searched the campus. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he slowly made his way back to their dorm and smiled a little. _I can't wait to see her again…_

* * *

Katara smiled widely as she shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, feeling her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She had played it cool out there, but truth be told, she was mostly acting on instinct. Where she had gotten the idea to run her hand down his arm, she had no clue. Smiling again as she thought of him, she walked back to her bed and started looking through her mini closet where her stuff was, deciding on her favorite pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that exposed her shoulders. Brushing out her hair, she decided to put on some perfume and brush her teeth. She wasn't sure if she would actually see the guy who she then realized had not learned his name, but she wanted to be prepared in case she did. Unfortunately for her, Suki came walking into the room and saw her admiring herself in the mirror. "Wow, someone looks ready for the party," she teased as she came in and checked on her makeup in the bathroom.

Laughing nervously, Katara nodded and sat down on her bed. "Yeah, I guess…"

Suki could hear the nervousness in her voice and knew something was up. "Kat… What happened?" Katara was silent as she blushed and looked down at her feet when the realization hit Suki. "You met a boy, didn't you?" she asked excitedly, her full attention on her.

She squirmed a little under Suki's questioning gaze and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…"

Suki squealed and sat down next to her. "Tell, me, everything! What's his name?"

"Um… I don't know," she admitted, taking Suki by surprise before she shrugged it off and continued with her questioning.

"Okay… is he cute?" Katara nodded with a smile. "Ooh! Okay, do you know anything about him?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well… he's really nice. He's funny and he seems to like to party."

"Sounds like he's perfect for you then," Suki smiled. "Well, did he ask you out or anything? What happened? How did you meet?"

Katara put her hands in the air to stop her. "Whoa, Suki. One question at a time." Taking a deep breath, she smiled and looked down at her feet. "Well… I met him at my usual place where I do my homework. No, he didn't ask me out, but he asked me if he could show me how fun parties are and asked if he could dance with me."

Suki squealed again. "I knew it! It was only a matter of time until you found someone." She became serious, the most serious Katara had ever seen her be. "But now that you have someone in mind, you're going to have to flirt. You know how to do that, right?"

"Of course I do," Katara scoffed, but Suki didn't believe her for a second. "Okay… I might know some basics, but I don't know a lot," she admitted.

"That's okay. I'll teach you!" she responded simply. "There's not much to it. All you really have to do is pretend to be interested in what he's saying or doing, and then smile and wink and all that."

Katara looked at her in confusion. "But what if I'm not interested in what he's saying or doing?"

Suki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kat, odds are you're not going to be interested in what he's saying, so you're more than likely going to have to pretend. Sorry, but that's just how it works."

"Okay…" Katara shrugged and thought about it. "That shouldn't be a problem. I have to pretend to be interested in the stuff my brother is into sometimes."

"Exactly," Suki agreed. "So you shouldn't have a problem with it at all. Just go out there and have some fun, okay?"

Katara nodded with a smile. "Okay. Let's do this." She got up and started to walk, but Suki stopped her.

"Um, Kat? You know the party's not for another few hours, right?"

Smiling sheepishly, she sat back down on her bed and pulled out her homework. "Right, sorry." As she continued to do her homework, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of him. _I can't wait to see him again…_

A few hours later, the party had officially started and everyone was having a good time as Aang looked around for his mystery girl. He wasn't having much luck, as there were too many people for them to notice. "Aang!" He turned around to see Zuko walking up with Suki at his side.

"What's up, Zuko?" Aang asked distractedly as he kept looking.

Zuko laughed and patted him on the back. "Still looking for the girl, huh?" He nodded without taking his eyes off the crowd.

"Well who's this girl?" Suki asked while looking around. "Maybe I know her."

"I don't know her name," he admitted as he continued his search, "but she's absolutely beautiful and has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Before Suki could get the chance to think about it, Zuko somewhat drunkenly took her hand. "Good luck, bud! Hope you find her!" Without another word, he dragged her out to the dance floor, leaving Aang there with a sigh. As he looked around, he laughed when he saw Sokka and Toph dancing and talking.

"Good for you, Sokka. It's about time you talked to her." He sighed again and continued his search before giving up to get a drink. Making his way to the refreshments table, he looked around as he went and gasped when he finally saw her. She was in a corner of the room talking to…

"Jet," he growled. Aang wasn't one to hate people. After all, it was against his people's way of life, but Jet was getting closer and closer to earning it. If there was one thing that Aang hated, it was jerks who thought that they could walk all over people, and Jet was no exception. Walking closer, he could hear bits of their conversation.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Jet asked as he leaned against the wall. Katara could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I was until you got here," she sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go anywhere but here." She attempted to move, but Jet stepped into her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, making Katara disgusted as he leaned closer. "We were just talking. You can't just leave in the middle of a conversation."

Katara put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry, but I thought this conversation was over."

He got a little closer to her, making her wince and turn her face away from his as he got closer. "What made you think that?"

"Because I say it is," she replied with obvious disgust in her tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink." She once again attempted to get away from him, but he decided to block her again as well.

"I don't think so," he tried to lean in closer, but she put a hand up and forced him back a little bit. "I like it when they play hard to get."

Katara growled and had enough. "Get away from me, Jet. I don't want to talk to you."

"And why not?" he asked as he tried to lean in closer. Katara tried to think of something that wouldn't get her kicked out of the party when she was saved from having to make up something.

"Because she's my girlfriend," Aang said with a fake smile as he walked up and kissed Katara's cheek, taking her hand in his as she blushed heavily. "So I'd appreciate it if you backed off."

Jet looked at them both suspiciously, clearly not believing them. "Oh? And when did this happen? If you had a girlfriend, the whole campus would have known by now."

"We've been dating for a few weeks, but we didn't want anybody to know yet, so we kept it a secret," Aang shrugged in reply. "I guess now the secret's out. Now would you please leave us alone? I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend, if you don't mind." Jet glared at him before he stalked off, making Katara sigh in relief as she looked at Aang gratefully.

"Thanks. He just wouldn't leave me alone, and I didn't want to do anything that would get me kicked out."

He smiled and nodded as he admired the beautiful girl before him. "It's no problem, but you wouldn't have gotten kicked out if you punched him or something. Me and my friends are the ones running the party, and everyone knows that Jet's a jerk."

"Yeah, he is a jerk," she agreed with a smile as she looked into his eyes, feeling pulled to him when something hit her. "Wait, so you know my brother?"

Aang looked confused. "Who's your brother?"

"Sokka, Sokka Aqua."

His eyebrows raised in surprise as he realized why she seemed familiar. She slightly looked like him, but obviously far more beautiful than Sokka was. "Oh, so you're Sokka's sister."

"Yep, unfortunately," she agreed, making him laugh as she laughed as well. She liked his laugh. It was as if nothing could take the pure joy that was in his laugh away. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you my name?"

He shook his head. "No, he just said that he has a sister who goes to this campus. He never said anything else about you."

She laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "Of course. I really shouldn't have expected him to, knowing how he's embarrassed by me."

"Why is he embarrassed by you?" Aang wondered with a raised brow. "I would be proud to have a sister as beautiful as you," he thought aloud, making them both blush as they glanced away.

"Well…" Katara started with a soft smile. "Like I said, I've never really been a party person, so he doesn't want people to know that I'm lame."

Aang shook his head quickly. "You're not lame. In fact, I think you're awesome."

She smiled at him, completely unable to stop it from spreading across her face. "Really?"

"Really," he agreed with a smile right back. "You're beautiful, nice, and I'm sure you can be fun, too. We've just got to tease it out of you." A new song played and he smiled, knowing exactly what to do as he held a hand out to her. "Will you allow me the honor of dancing with you, Miss...?" he asked with a goofy bow.

"Katara," she told him with a smile.

"Well, Miss Katara, would you allow me, the lowly Aang White, the honor of dancing with you?" he asked with another silly bow.

Laughing a little, she became nervous as she thought about it. "I don't know… These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I-"

"Take my hand," he demanded politely with a smile that made her heart flutter.

"Okay," she finally agreed with a smile back and allowed him to drag her out to the space of the dorm where everyone was dancing. Finding an open space, he took her hand and twirled her around, making her laugh merrily before she gasped as he spun her into a dip. "You're a really good dancer," she told him when she had finally snapped out of her surprise.

He smiled and brought her a little closer, making her nervous as his lips were inches from hers. "Thanks. You're not half-bad either." Pulling her back up, he started dancing a simple dance that she copied, laughing as they watched several other people attempt to dance while clearly being drunk. "So, how do you like the party so far?"

She tried to shrug nonchalantly, but he didn't buy it for a second. "Okay, I'm having fun," she admitted with a sigh. "Or at least I'm having fun with you."

Grinning, he grabbed her hand and twirled her again, but this time brought her against him as she shrieked in surprise. "Well good. Glad to hear it." Once she was sure she was okay, she playfully shoved him and resumed their dancing as Zuko and Suki watched them.

"Well, it looks like Aang found his mystery girl," Zuko laughed a little as he leaned against a counter in their private kitchen while taking a sip of his beer.

Suki looked closer and finally recognized her friend. "Katara?" she gasped and looked closer just to confirm it, but there was no denying that it was her best friend. She smiled widely as she looked over to Zuko. "Well, what do you know? My best friend likes your best friend."

Zuko laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, and _my_ best friend definitely likes yours." He looked over at her, his inhibitions completely gone at this point. "You wanna go make out somewhere?"

Suki was already dragging him away.

After a little bit, Aang really got the party going. Even going as far to do some karaoke. "Come on, Katara. Let's just sing a little to get other people to do it. It's the only way people will do it themselves."

"I don't know…" she said nervously. She had never been one to speak in front of crowds, let alone sing, unless it was something she cared about. Usually during those few times she had done it, it was because her motherly instincts had taken over, but this was something completely different.

"Please?" he begged with his bottom lip out. "It'll be really fun," he said in a sing-song tone.

She was hesitant for another moment before she reluctantly nodded and allowed him to pull her over to the karaoke machine that they had brought in just for this purpose. Scanning through the songs, he found one he liked and selected it. "Alright," he whispered to her as a small group of people gathered around them. "You probably don't know this song, so just read the lyrics on the screen ahead. If you need any help, I'll be right here, okay?" She nodded nervously, but felt reassured as he gave her a reassuring smile. "You got this. I'll be right here. I promise." Taking a deep breath, she nodded and allowed him to talk to the group that had formed around them.

"Hey guys! I know some of you are a little scared to do this, so maybe if we do it first then maybe you guys will come up and give it a try. And remember! No booing at how bad I am," he joked, making everyone listening laugh as he started it up and looked at Katara who looked at him nervously. "You've got this, Kat." She smiled at his new nickname for her and felt her confidence come back a little as the music played until she saw the lyrics begin:

_Katara:_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile._

Aang looked at her in amazement at her beautiful voice before he remembered his part was next.

_Aang:_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

_Both: We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow. _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight _

Aang looked at her as she came alive, gaining more confidence with every word she sang. He was amazed at how such a beautiful girl could have such a beautiful voice as well.

_Katara:_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_Both:_

_It'll only bring us closer_

_To the love we wanna find_

_Katara:_

_It's never felt so real_

_Aang:_

_No it's never felt so right _

_Both:_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight _

They both turned to face each other as they sang the next verse, staring deeply into each others eyes.

_Both: _

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_Aang: _

_I know it's time to leave,_

_Both: _

_But you'll be in my dreams _

Each word brought them closer as they sung the next verse.

_Aang: Tonight _

_Katara: Tonight _

_Both: Tonight _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right _

_With just a kiss goodnight _

_Katara: With a kiss goodnight _

_Aang: Kiss goodnight…_

The crowd of people roared in approval as Aang and Katara's attention snapped back to them, most of the partiers had come to watch them. They blushed a little and awkwardly bowed before Katara turned back to him. "Is everything okay?" he worried as he saw a different light in her eyes. Without another word, she dropped the mic and dragged him away to a corner of the room where no one would be able to see them. "Katara, is something wro-" he was cut off as she kissed him fiercely, both of their minds melting in the kiss. He kissed her back, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips as she pushed him up against the wall and held him there, completely unwilling to let him move. After what felt like forever and no time at all, they reluctantly pulled apart, breathing heavily as they stared into each others' eyes. "Um…" he said breathlessly. "I…" He decided to say what he wanted by kissing her again, with her kissing him back roughly. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to get as good a taste of him as she could. After a couple minutes of kissing, an unfamiliar heat settled between her legs. She knew what this meant, but she had never experienced it before. Hoping to ignore it, she continued kissing him, but the fire only got hotter as they kissed. It wasn't long before the fire became too much for her and she lost all control. With one final kiss, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the corner.

"Where's your room?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Confused, he pointed to his room that was blocked by a couple making out in front of it. Katara quickly led the way to where he was pointing and not impolitely moved the couple out of the way for them to get in. The couple split apart for a second as the door closed behind them.

"Who was that and why are they going in Aang's room?" Suki wondered. Zuko shrugged and tried to open the door, but found that it was locked.

"Oh well," Zuko sighed and looked back to her. "I guess Aang'll just have to wash his sheets tomorrow. Now, where were we?" Suki smiled and kissed him again. Meanwhile, Katara had thrown Aang onto his bed, kissing him passionately as she ran her hands over his body. He smiled into the kiss and respectfully kept his hands on her waist, making her growl in frustration before she took his hands and put them on her butt, making him squeeze it as she moaned into his mouth. Aang wasn't expecting her to do this, but as long as she didn't have a problem with it, he certainly didn't mind. And he _really_ hadn't been expecting her to rip his shirt off as she ground against him.

"Katara!" he objected breathlessly as he looked at his shirt that had been thrown across the room. "What are you doing?"

She tried to ignore him and kiss him again, but he caught her face in his hands as he held her softly, making her amazed at how gentle he was with her. "What are you doing?" he repeated himself, completely shocked that she seemed to want to take it this far already.

"I want you, Aang," she breathed as she stared into his eyes.

"Katara, we just met. You really want to do this?" he asked seriously, watching the fire in her eyes soften a little.

She appreciated that he was thinking of her, but the fire in her loins hadn't died, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it before she just ripped off his pants. "I know, but I need you right now, Aang. I want you so bad," she whispered into his ear as she started kissing his neck. He wanted to resist further, but she wasn't the only one who was feeling the urge.

"I- I don't-" he moaned suddenly as she ground against him again. "I don't… want to…" Every word took all of his effort to get out as he felt himself rapidly losing control. "Want to… take advantage of you…"

Katara put a finger to his lips. "You're not taking advantage of me, Aang. I want this." He would have resisted more, but she kissed him again, and all rational thoughts escaped his mind as he melted into the kiss. Finally seeing what she wanted to, she threw off her own shirt and kissed him again as she leaned against him. With all of his self control now gone, Aang kissed her back and reached around to unhook her bra, getting it off quickly, despite having little practice doing it. She felt it slip off, but it didn't embarrass her as she thought it would. The heat was too strong for her to notice anything other than how badly she wanted him. Finally reaching the peak of her frustration, she growled and unbuttoned his pants, throwing them in the general direction she had thrown his shirt. He returned the favor and took her pants off as he flipped them over, her gasping as she struggled to regain her breath. Not being able to hold off any longer, she took her underwear off and ripped his off as well, leaving them both finally naked.

"You're absolutely sure, Katara?" he asked seriously as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I don't want you to do something you might regret."

She smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Trust me, Aang. I'm not going to regret this." Seeing that she was absolutely serious, he nodded and slowly started entering her, gasping a little as he reached her barrier.

"You're a virgin?" he asked in disbelief.

Katara blushed a little and glanced away. "Well… yeah. I told you I don't go to parties or anything." She temporarily forgot about the lust burning within her as her embarrassment took its place. To her surprise, Aang took her face in his hand and turned her to look at him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I've only done this twice before," he admitted, making her smile a little. It was sweet of him to try to comfort her. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"Lucky because I'm a virgin or because you get to do anything with me?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

He shook his head with a laugh. "No, I'm saying I'm lucky because I'm the only one who's gotten the honor of being this far with an amazing girl like you." He paused and looked at her seriously. "Katara, I hope you know that I'm not doing this for the sex. I mean, I hope you know that I really do like you. If you didn't want to have sex, I'd be completely okay with it. Whatever you want to do is just fine by me."

Katara's heart pounded at his words. She had never thought a guy would say something like that before, but here he was. And she could see in his eyes that he meant every word. Pulling him down for a kiss, she pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes. "I believe you," she whispered, making him smile as he looked at her in pure adoration. He accidentally moved a little, making her moan as his length prodded her wall. "Okay, now let's do this," Katara gasped, wanting badly to get started.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. "You only get one first time, Katara. Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded quickly and tried bucking against him, trying to get him to go as the fire came back with a vengeance. "Yes, now please for the love of God fuck me!" He laughed a little and granted her request, slowly pushing through her wall as the pain caused her to tear up a little. Aang kissed the tears as they fell and then kissed her lips, making the pain lessen before she finally felt it go away. He started with slow thrusts, trying to give her as much time as she needed as she moaned into his mouth. Pulling away, he kissed her neck, making the fire burn even more as his thrusts picked up a little. This wasn't enough for her anymore, and she knew what she needed. "Faster, Aang."

Aang nodded and picked up his speed as he continued thrusting into her, making her moan louder with every thrust. Fortunately for them, the karaoke setup had become a hit along with the regular music playing, so no one could hear them as they made love.

"Oh Aang," she moaned loudly as he pressed his body against hers and thrusted harder, making her head swim as she felt the pleasure take her over. A few more thrusts later, she couldn't hold it anymore and burst like a dam. "Aang!" she called out. They both took a few moments to catch their breaths as Katara stared into his eyes, feeling completely lost in them as she finally regained her breath. "Want to try something else?" she suggested.

He smiled warmly at her. "Whatever you want, Kat."

She smiled back and he pulled out of her. Before he could say anything else, she flipped them over and mounted her entrance over his length. "Are you ready for this?" He nodded eagerly, making her smile as she eased herself onto his throbbing need and moaned at the incredible feeling he gave her. After a few moments of letting herself adjust to him inside of her, she kissed him to signal she was ready. They both started working together, trying to find a rhythm until they reached perfect sync.

"Oh Katara," he moaned as he gazed at the beautiful and very naked girl before him. Before long, they were back to their fast pace, their moans ringing throughout the room as they enjoyed the waves of ecstasy they gave each other. It wasn't much longer before they felt their ends approaching rapidly.

"Aang, I'm going to cum soon," she moaned as she leaned down and held on to his strong shoulders for dear life as he pounded into her.

"Me too," he agreed as he grabbed her bottom and went even faster, making Katara scream a little as she felt her end coming swiftly. Pulling back a little, they looked into each others eyes and kissed, feeling themselves unable to think of anything else but how they felt and tasted together. After kissing for a few moments, they pulled away and put everything they had into it.

"Aang!" Katara called out as she felt her final release.

"Oh Katara!" Aang grunted as he finished inside her, making her gasp as his warm seed filled her up. They both collapsed and fell onto the bed, panting heavily as they struggled to regain their breaths. "That was…"

"Amazing," Katara agreed with a breathless laugh as she looked at him. They stared into each others eyes and kissed softly as Aang remembered something.

He became a little frantic as he thought about what might happen. "I forgot to use a condom! What if you get pregnant? I don't want you to get pregnant before you're ready-"

She cut him off with a kiss, making his brain melt as he kissed her back before she pulled away. "Relax, Aang," she laughed a little. "I take birth control to help with my period, so we'll be fine."

"Really?" She nodded with a smile. Letting out a long sigh of relief, he smiled back at her. "Well good. I _really_ didn't want you to regret anything."

Katara laughed some more and kissed him again. "Well, as sweet as that is, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." She kissed his cheek. "But I appreciate that you care so much." Looking into his eyes again, she pulled him in for one more kiss before they felt exhaustion overcome them. "Do you mind if I stay the night? I don't think I could move if I wanted to anyway."

"Of course not," he smiled and pulled her to him. "You can stay here as long as you want." She smiled and snuggled into him as they felt their eyes slowly close. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight Aang," she murmured before letting out a yawn and falling into a deep sleep, thinking that maybe… just maybe Suki was right.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for making this so long, but everything I wanted to type just came out and it somehow became around twenty pages long, so sorry that's it's super long. Anyway, remember to pick a favorite out of the three I have and let me know which one you want continued. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
